Requited Lust
by StellaChanelle
Summary: "Disgusting. You touch yourself for a boy who doesn't even feel the same. How does it feel, to know your so called heart fails you? That your lust goes unrequited," Ulquiorra almost whispered in her ear, convincing himself that his actions of last night were no longer acceptable and that he would not stoop so low ever again. Ulquihime Three-shot.
**A/N: So I have decided to finally contribute to the Ulquihime community once again, my first fanfiction in 7 years! My writing has improved tremendously since my last fic, which was completely awful. I wanted to actually publish something that would be at least somewhat good and enjoyable. I hope you all enjoy, apologies ahead of time if anyone was OC; reviews are very much appreciated. I would love to know all of your honest opinions and how I can improve. I might turn this into a three-shot, if this chapter is successful.**

 **Requited Lust**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 _by Stella Chanellé_

Ice cold water spewed from the shower faucet, completely drenching the pale Arrancar as he stood there; his emerald eyes were vacant as usual, however, there was a hint of something else in them- desire. His calloused hands gripped his thick throbbing cock, long fingers wrapped around his length while his thumb rubbed over the glossy with pre-cum, grayish tip. The cuatro espada sucked in his bottom lip as his sharp teeth bit into his flesh; Ulquiorra Schiffer gave his aching dick a squeeze while his mind replayed last night's little situation.

* * *

 _Ulquiorra had opened the door to Orihime Inoue's living quarters, stopping by to inform her of news about her friends, he'd like to think. Although he was in denial, Ulquiorra actually was beginning to not mind being in the woman's company. At first, when he was assigned to look after and care for the woman, he viewed it as an insult to his status of being the fourth espada in Lord Aizen's army, though there were a few that envied him and saw this task as a luxury. Ulquiorra had preferred to go about his days in Hueco Mundo as he always did before the woman came to be a prisoner within the walls of Las Noches, but as the months passed, he became used to her._

 _Ulquiorra had a certain quality that made him eligible to be the woman's care taker, a quality that the vast majority of the Arrancar did not. Restraint._

 _Sure, no doubt the woman was beautiful. Ulquiorra was not blind and oblivious to this, however, Ulquiorra had never lusted after a human. The mere thought of stooping so low as to bed a human girl was a thought that disgusted the cuatro espada to the core. Sure, he noticed when he would come check up on her in the night that her see through night gown hugged her full breasts too tightly or when she would get too comfortable with him, changing in front of him sometimes. He never thought too much of it, only lately did he feel a twitch in his dick for the human girl. Although, he would never admit it out loud._

 _Orihime was no where to be found, Ulquiorra figured she was taking a bath, since the water could be heard running, however, the restroom door was open. "Woman," Ulquiorra called as he stepped foot in her room. He couldn't get a good view to determine whether she was in the bathtub or not, much less whether she was even alive. 'With such a fragile mindset, it would be no surprise for someone as weak as her to ultimately attempt suicide. It would be bound to happen, eventually,' Ulquiorra thought to himself as he carefully walked over to the cell's bathroom. Little did Ulquiorra know at the time that what he saw would be haunting him for many nights to come. This is not what Ulquiorra expected, not in the slightest. He had expected the typical scenario; she would be on the couch reading or up to her typical slightly annoying shenanigans, but not- this._

 _Long tresses of auburn hair soaked with warm perfume scented water stuck to milky glistening skin. Her eyes were closed as she bit on her luscious bottom lip, one hand caressing her huge breast, pinching and twisting her hard nipple while the other hand was rubbing on her pink little button, between silky lips glazed with white cream that smelled of strawberries. Her long moon-tanned legs were spread, each leg hanging off the ledge of the bathtub, the faucet positioned right above her pulsing clit. Her soft delicate fingers went in and out of her pretty pussy repeatedly. Orihime Inoue was masturbating! This-this was just so...unexpected._

 _Ulquiorra's usually empty eyes were anything but. They widened at the sight, observing all of her. He always viewed her as a pure soul, something so innocent and naive, however, she was human before anything else. And a rather horny one at that. Ulquiorra could hardly remember the last time his cock had ached this way, his penis becoming halfway erect as he stood frozen for a second._

 _Orihime let out a scream as she discovered she was not alone in the room, her panicked form began to cover herself as her surprised gray eyes met emerald ones. Orihime's cheeks instantly reddened while she sat there like a deer in headlights before her eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. "Ulquiorra, get out!" she shouted._

 _Ulquiorra turned on his heel, the surprise still barely evident on his face. He shut the door behind him, debating whether he should stay and update her on information about her friends or to just leave her be for the day. Nonsense. He would stay and wait. After all, she was the prisoner here and if she didn't want to face the possibility of being seen then she should have shut the door._

 _Moments later the fire-haired maiden stepped out of the bathroom in a white robe with a black sash tying it together. "You know, you could have knocked first," Orihime said, the redness of her cheeks still apparent as she hugged her frame tightly._

 _"I would have, if the door was shut in the first place. I suggest closing the door if you do not wish to be seen masturbating, next time," Ulquiorra said flatly, a hint of amusement could be seen on his face as he studied the human girl's reaction. She definitely peaked his curiosity, making him slightly more interested in the human race._

 _"I was not masturbating! ugh- I was...um, just making sure I got myself nice and clean. That's all," she nervously laughed, blushing uncontrollably and seeming far too unsure of herself to even be remotely believable._

 _"I see. I came here to inform you-"_

 _"Ulquiorra, if it's not too much to ask. Can you leave me be? I'm just so tired...we'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Orihime said softly, looking down at the cold tile._

 _"Fine. As you wish," Ulquiorra said as he turned to leave her alone in the rather upscale cell. "I will come back in eight hours, along with your food. You would do best to not wear yourself out too much before then as we do have rather important matters to attend to tomorrow."_

* * *

Orihime's luscious body striving for an orgasm, the way her lips parted and how she moaned when she was close to cumming her sweet juices was on Ulquiorra's mind when he stroked his hard veiny cock. Imagining Orihime's rosy lips wrapped around the tip of his fat mushroom-shaped head sent Ulquiorra over the edge, giving his dick one last stroke before his thick salty seed shot out on the shower floor and washed down the drain.

Ulquiorra took a deep breath as he finished washing the blood off his resilient heirro skin from one of his unlucky victims, a lesser, disobedient Arrancar he had caught trying to steal the decoy Hogyoku . ' _Trash_ ,' Ulquiorra thought as he darted his arm into the chest of the despicable being, earlier that afternoon.

Ulquiorra grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry his sculpted body off, his soft lifeless black hair sticking to his forehead. Soft white sheets awaited their master as he laid down, attempting to get some well needed sleep, but his mind kept wandering to the woman.

Ulquiorra became nearly displeased with himself, him lusting after a human girl was just not acceptable, especially one that Lord Aizen had entrusted him with. Yet, his mind would not stop, he was curious to know just how tight that soaked human cunt would wrap around all the ridges of his length. Ulquiorra furrowed his brow as he laid there in his overly large bed, the luxurious room was nearly empty, stark white and painstakingly quiet to the point where you could hear a pen drop from across the room. Ulquiorra preferred it this way, but for some reason, it just wasn't enough tonight. He slowly shut his eyes, ready to bear the long night to come.

* * *

Orihime sat on the lounge chair in her quarters. Normally she would find something to do, she was an expert at entertaining herself. She would color or read. Hell, she was even allowed to cook whatever she wanted as a courtesy of Lord Aizen. However, all she could do was replay the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her, over and over again, in her mind.

* * *

 _Orihime stripped out of her white with black trimmings uniform, her naked figure glowing in the moonlight. She examined her body in the mirror, her ribs were just barely visible, no doubt she was becoming more frail since she got here, months ago. Not due to lack of food, Ulquiorra made sure that she ate. She figured it was from the depression of not having her friends by her side, anymore.  
_

 _"Oh, Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime whispered as she stared back at a reflection she hardly recognized. Her face had began to mature, her hips also stuck out more, widening. Her body had been developing into that of a woman's, her mind raced as she eyed her perky divine breasts. "I wonder what Kurosaki-kun would think of these or if he was ever even attracted to me," Orihime sighed as she let her fingers trail down her collarbone, down the soft creamy flesh of her breasts to then pinch and rub her hardening nipples. "Ah," Orihime breathed. Her cunt pulsating while she fantasized about her dearest friend. She stepped over to the bathtub, turning the faucet on to a warm temperature and letting the water run as she carefully got in. The soothing water easing her nerves while she relaxed, closing her eyes and spreading her legs, letting the pouring water graze her bundle of nerves. Her hands continued to rub against her nipples, circling around it and letting her mind run to her sexual desires._

 _This was not the first time little miss 'innocent' Orihime had gotten herself off since being in Hueco Mundo, there had been many occasions and at times it was the only thing able to get her through those lonely, cold nights. Mainly, her sexual fantasies and what she thought about while flickin' the bean consisted of Ichigo making soft gentle love to her for the first time, but the last couple of times she stroked her velvety folds, a much darker scenario sent shivers down her spine as well making her clit throb for that amazing release. Lately, she was craving her green-eyed captor. Visions of Ichigo would always be replaced at the last minute, just before her whole body shook and came, with none other than those eyes. 'Those eyes,' Orihime thought to herself, just moments away from an earth- shattering orgasm. She was so close until those very eyes were staring back at her!_

 _Immediately after noticing his presence, gray orbs met shocked emerald ones. Orihime let out a scream, covering her glorious body from observing eyes and sulking in the lukewarm bath water. She waited a couple seconds for Ulquiorra to take a hint and leave her be due to the fact that she was in disbelief, words still stuck in her throat. She scowled at him, furrowing her brow in annoyance before shouting, "Ulquiorra, get out!"_

 _She watched him instantly turn on his heel to leave, shutting the door behind him. He was probably just as uncomfortable about the situation as she was, Orihime figured. The red-haired maiden took a deep breath in an effort to get it together, quickly snatching her bath robe and throwing it on. She stared at the door for a minute, hoping Ulquiorra would not be waiting for her on the other side. Orihime's shaking hands gripped the door knob, turning it then walking toward Ulquiorra. She clenched her robe tightly on her body, already feeling overly exposed and fairly ashamed._

 _"You know, you could have knocked first," Orihime blushed, her heart racing as she wondered if Ulquiorra even knew just exactly what it was she was doing. 'Surely he knows, he's not a fool,' she thought to herself._

 _"I would have, if the door was shut in the first place. I suggest closing the door if you do not wish to be seen masturbating, next time." Ulquiorra said, eyeing the girl. If Orihime squinted long enough at his face, she might have seen a glimpse of curiosity in his eyes._

 _"I was not masturbating! ugh- I was...um, just making sure I got myself nice and clean. That's all," she nervously laughed, her face turning red as a tomato. She prayed Ulquiorra would believe her and just change the topic of the conversation, already._

 _"I see. I came here to inform you-"_

 _"Ulquiorra, if it's not too much to ask. Can you leave me be? I'm just so tired...we'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Orihime said softly, her body feeling dizzy as the embarrassment was just becoming too much for her to bear. She wanted to be alone and have time to sort her frustrations out._

 _"Fine. As you wish," Ulquiorra said as he turned to finally leave her alone to dwell. "I will come back in eight hours, along with your food. You would do best to not wear yourself out too much before then as we do have rather important matters to attend to tomorrow."_

 _And just like that, he was gone. Leaving her stunned as the blush reddened all across her face. 'So he knows! How embarrassing. Oh, how his eyes were staring at my body so intensely, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking,' Orihime worried. Her form stood there for minutes after he left, frozen yet shaking before she began to pace back-and-forth in her living quarters. Her hands fiddled together and her mind repeated the fact that she had been caught masturbating by none other than the cuatro espada. Her eyes grew tired, Ulquiorra would be back in exactly eight hours to take her to whatever the hell that bastard Lord Aizen had planned for her. Orihime dreaded it, yet she crawled into her pristine bed, sulked into the silky sheets and rested her head on the pillow. Eventually, the princess of Hueco Mundo was sound asleep._

* * *

"Woman, I'm coming in," a familiar voice from behind the cold steel door said. Ulquiorra was exactly on time, the click-clacking of his boots filling the room while a member of his fracción pushed a cart of food that consisted of a typical human breakfast; eggs, bacon and toast. "After you have eaten, we'll be on our way to attend a meeting about the status of your friends. Hurry up, it would be best if you did not keep Lord Aizen waiting."

"Actually, I'm not too hungry this morning. So tell me, are my friends alright?" Orihime asked nervously, unconsciously biting her finger nails as she awaited the news. Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Renji and Rukia had finally come to retrieve their captured friend, after months. Orihime almost had lost all hope that they would come for her until last week, when it was announced by Lord Aizen.

"The one they call Rukia Kuchiki has been injured during battle with a hollow," Ulquiorra stated. "You will eat, or do we have to go over the rules again, woman? If you do not eat-"

"I'll eat, but tell me, how is-"

"Woman, we don't have time for all this nonsense. Eat. All you questions will most likely be answered during the meeting Lord Aizen is holding," Ulquiorra said flatly, hands in his pockets as his piercing eyes studied her. "That uniform suits you well," Ulquiorra said out loud while staring at her impressive bust, forgetting for a moment that he had already mentioned his opinions on her attire.

"You've told me that before once, when I first came here," Orihime laughed a little, the sadness in her eyes apparent due to the news in regards to her friends. "I actually kind of think it's boring looking, the clothes I used to wear at home were so colorful. Oh! And my friend Uryu used to make me the most fashionable clothes!" Orihime gushed, memories of her friends making her smile profusely for the time being, until moments after, sadness overwhelmed her being. "I really miss them so much," she breathed as tears started to build up in the corner of her gray sparkling eyes. She sat on the chair near the cart, picking at the bland bread, thinking to herself, ' _Needs wasabi and peanut butter_ ,' before forcing it into her mouth to swallow.

"You would find use in forgetting about the so called bonds between you and your friends. It's meaningless now. You belong to Lord Aizen now, as I've told you once before. Even if they were to somehow manage to reach Las Noches, they would be annihilated before reaching you, Inoue Orihime," Ulquiorra stated coldly, dissecting Orihime's reaction. He couldn't understand her endearing attachment to her comrades, but more so, Ichigo. He remembered watching her explore Karakura town unseen, through the hidden camera in her bracelet he gave her. He remembered watching as she professed her love to her dearest Ichigo. A strange feeling began to develop within him, just a pinch of jealousy. The mere thought of Orihime flooded with fantasies of Ichigo was enough to irritate the cuatro espada.

"Please don't say that, Ulquiorra-kun-"

"It's Ulquiorra. Don't refer to me as you would a human, I said. When you call me, call me Ulquiorra. Call me only that," Ulquiorra cut her off, he absolutely loathed the way she would sometimes refer to him as 'Ulquiorra-kun'. He was not a human, although he possessed primal instincts and desires; more specifically, Ulquiorra had already imagined what every single one of her orifices would feel like, gripping and yanking at his fat espada cock.

" _Ulquiorra_. I forget sometimes, after all, we have gotten closer as my time in this place increases. Don't you think?" Orihime smiled gently, faint blush spreading across her cheeks. "I have faith in Ichigo and my friends. They will come for me eventually and I will be able to return to my-"

"Nonsense, woman. You are one of _us_ now. The delusions you cloud your mind with, they will _never_ happen. Your friends will _never_ be with you," Ulquiorra coldly spat, slightly annoyed at her naivety and the way she put Ichigo Kurosaki on a pedestal. How dare she think the substitute shinigami could ever be a match for Ulquiorra?

"You're wrong, my friends are always in my heart. Even if something happens along the way, they are always with me," Orihime said before swallowing the last piece of her breakfast. Wiping her mouth with one of the napkins on the cart, she then turned her gaze to Ulquiorra, waiting for the next discouraging lines to leave his mouth. She had gotten used to his exterior of coldness, but she couldn't help to feel just a tad bit sorry for him; the fact that he never experienced a bond as deep as she had or the fact that he doubted the existence of a heart so intensely pained the sincere girl.

"Your heart? You humans say that word so lightly. As if it were something one can hold in the palm of one's hand. But my eyes see everything- Nothing can escape it. What it doesn't see doesn't exist. That's how I've always fought. That's how I've always lived," his empty emerald eyes never broke contact with hers. He watched her frown at him, as if to mock and show pity toward him.

Orihime stared back at the pale raven-haired espada, in a flash he was gone, using sonido to appear instantly before her, his chest almost touching hers as he pinned her up against the wall.

"Tell me, Inoue Orihime. What is a heart? If I rip open your chest, will I find it there? If I crack open your skull, will I find it there?" Ulquiorra asked, his hand touching the top of the sunset-haired maiden's chest, resting on her full breasts. He analyzed her as she gasped, slightly arousing him. Long pale fingers gently grabbed the zipper of her uniform, slowly unzipping it down, just above her nipples. Orihime's voluptuous cleavage was revealed, Ulquiorra now rubbing the top of her milky bare breasts.

"Ulquiorra, what are you-"

"When you masturbate, what do you think of? What brings you to your orgasms? Is it, Kurosaki Ichigo your heart desires?" Ulquiorra asked, his calloused hands could feel her heart thumping vigorously under his touch. His last sentence he almost spat sarcastically, completely sure her proclaimed love was nothing more than lust. The same lust he felt for her. He lusted everything about her.

"I- uh...I don't know. I-"

"Disgusting. You touch yourself for a boy who doesn't even feel the same. How does it feel, to know your so called heart fails you? That your lust goes unrequited," Ulquiorra almost whispered in her ear, convincing himself that his actions of last night were no longer acceptable and that he would not stoop so low ever again. Never, he mustn't, but the way those luscious tits felt beneath his grasp was overwhelming. Her flesh felt soft and delicate, unlike his rough Arrancar skin.

"Well, what if I told you that- uh, it wasn't Kurosaki-kun that I thought about when you walked in on me. I thought about you, you touching my body, Ulquiorra, I-"

" _Shut up_ ," Ulquiorra breathed, his eyes slightly widening; confusion and shock overtook him. He didn't know how to react to this revelation. Ulquiorra's hand left the top of Orihime's breasts, only to encircle around her throat. He slightly applied pressure, to warn her. "You will cease your nonsense. You would betray your friends by lusting after an Arrancar? So much for you loyalties and the heart you claim to share with your friends. Woman, I'm not human and have no desire to bed a human. Now, if you're done with your meaningless confessions, we will be on our way," Ulquiorra lied, he knew damn well he wanted to tear and stretch her tight walls apart, he wanted to hear her scream _his_ name. He wanted to _fuck_ this human girl so bad, but he knew the consequences would outweigh the one night of pleasure, by far. There would be the possibility of getting caught, the possibility that her human body may not be able to withstand his girth, or the possibility that he may actually feel something more than lust was enough to send doubts spiraling in his mind. Those options were almost meaningless to Ulquiorra. The main reason holding him back was his self-respect, his standards and restraint. He would not be tempted into vulgar doings with this human girl, he kept telling himself. However, he didn't know how much longer he could take it if she kept staring at him like that; like she wanted to be _fucked_ by his Arrancar dick.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, it wont happen again," Orihime bowed her head down in shame. Ulquiorra turned away from her, commanding her to follow. She slowly walked behind him, her heart weighing heavy in her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. Also, I might be writing an AU Ulquihime multi-chapter fic really soon! Stay tuned! Until next time, lovers (:!**


End file.
